


Bubblegum Bitch

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bubblegum Bitch, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, kiho rise, sensitive wonho, slutty kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Kihyun meets Hoseok, he thinks he’s just like all his other conquests… Little does he know how quickly the older would steal his heart. Each chapter name is a lyric from Marina and the Diamonds’s song ‘Bubblegum Bitch’ (as this fic is heavily inspired by the song itself).Pink-haired Kihyun for the win





	1. Got a Figure Like a Pin-Up

Kihyun stirs awake in the dim morning light, warmth spreading through his chest at seeing who’s lying beside him. A faint smile plays its way across his pink lips, and it quickly morphs into a smirk as his companion from the night before turns to face him. The man’s eyes slowly creek open, and a smile of pure delight spreads across his face. Kihyun finds himself bending his legs backward, as he’s lying on his stomach, and impishly swinging them underneath the covers as he points his toes towards the ceiling.

“Morning, doll,” Kihyun greets cheekily, his voice thickened by morning grogginess. He moves closer, pecking at the man’s bare chest with soft, feather-like kisses.

“Morning, aga,” he sighs, wrapping an arm instinctively around the smaller male. Kihyun’s heart stops for a moment at the nickname, and it takes all he has to fight back a tired sigh.

 _And so it begins…_ he thinks in exasperation. His warm, fuzzy feeling from awakening after a night of good sex dissipates, and he stiffens in the man’s hold.

“I’ve gotta go, hyung,” he says, already sliding out of the man’s hold without even waiting for a response. Jaekwan frowns in confusion at his sudden shift in mood, and props himself up on an elbow to watch as the younger begins searching for his clothes.

“… You don’t wanna stay for breakfast?” he asks slowly, raising a single brow. “I thought I could make us—”

“Sorry,” Kihyun interrupts, slipping on his slightly-wrinkled shirt from the night before, “I can’t. Maybe next time, okay?” He glances over his shoulder to shoot Jaekwan a reassuring smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, but the older seems none the wiser. His anxious frown goes away, and it’s replaced by an easygoing grin.

Kihyun returns the smile, ignoring his churning gut as he continues getting dressed.

 

It would be a walk of shame into his shared apartment if he _had_ any shame about where he’d been the night before, or why he’s just now getting home in the same clothes he left in then. But, Kihyun doesn’t see the point in having shame in doing something he has been ever since coming to university… or at all, for that matter. But, that’s beside the point.

“Aigooo,” the raspy voice of his roommate, Minhyuk, comments from the couch. “You’ve got that look in your eye again, Kihyunnie… You gonna cut Jaekwan loose?” Kihyun chuckles breathily, pausing on his way to his bedroom to take a momentary seat beside his same-age friend.

“Yeah,” Kihyun answers simply, resting his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder. Minhyuk hums, though his eyes don’t leave the television in front of them.

“And what was _his_ cardinal sin?” he asks, noting how Kihyun’s body relaxes dramatically against him. “Whatever it was must’ve been real bad… You two have been crazy about each other all week…”

“He called me aga,” Kihyun replies, his face scrunching up in dismay. Minhyuk laughs breathily, shaking his head at his roommate.

“Well, then he should be flayed alive,” he teases. Kihyun sucks in a breath through his front teeth and pushes himself off the couch, deciding it better to pass out before his shift today than to hear Minhyuk’s typical commentary on his love life.

“One day all these broken hearts are gonna catch up with you, Kihyun-ah!” Minhyuk calls after him in a singsong voice, rattling off his typically overly dramatic warning. Kihyun rolls his eyes, blatantly ignoring the man’s words with the definitive slam of his bedroom door behind him.

 

Hoseok heaves a deep breath as he sits down on the only bench in the practice room. He reaches beneath him for his water bottle, and he empties it halfway in one gulp. He stares at his own reflection in the mirror, and wipes tiredly at his own face with his sweat-soaked shirt. It doesn’t do much to help his current dampness, but it at least helps him feel better.

The tinny sound of a popular pop hip-hop song suddenly blares through the still calm, and Hoseok reaches tiredly for it.

“Hoseok-ah,” his roommate’s deep tones greet before even saying hello, “I uh… just thought I’d call to check on you. Are you still practicing?” Hoseok can’t help but chuckle warmly at Hyunwoo’s clear uncertainty. Despite having known each other for years, the slightly-older still gets a bit nervous about having to ask him where he is in fear of sounding too much like his dad.

“I’m almost done,” Hoseok replies with a smile, though he knows the older still can’t see it. “I—” He’s cut off by scuffling on the other end, and suddenly Minhyuk’s boisterous tones are yelling at him.

“Are you gonna be around for dinner, hyung?” Minhyuk asks, causing Hoseok to shirk away from the phone at the overly-bright tones assaulting his ear. He quickly adjusts, though, and hums in reply. “Good. My roommate is gonna be home tonight, and he’s making enough food to feed twenty. So, I’ll see you both at my place around seven.”

The invitation isn’t so much as a request, but more of a demand, but Hoseok doesn’t really mind. He’s heard from Jooheon and Changkyun that Minhyuk’s roommate’s—wasn’t his name Kihyun, or something?—cooking skills are unsurpassed. Of course, they could just be saying that because they’ve both slept with the man in question, or the fact that they get free food whenever Kihyun cooks, and that’s such a rarity for college students that most jump at the offer.

Minhyuk hums on the other end, as if satisfied with Hoseok’s compliant sigh, and ends the call. Hoseok can’t help but laugh at the typical behavior of his roommate’s boyfriend. He stands then, his fatigued body protesting all the way as he gathers his things and leaves. It’s already so late in the afternoon, he should probably head on home and start getting ready.

 

As he walks home, he replays all the things he’s heard about this man he’s never met from the others. Everyone else knows him, has even hung out with him on occasion, but Hoseok’s always been so busy with work and studies that he’s never been free whenever they made plans.

He’s been told Yoo Kihyun is a great cook, an incessant nag, and a stress-cleaner. He’s apparently a great singer, but he and Minhyuk are so similar—as described by Hyungwon, Jooheon, and Changkyun—that they clash a lot. It’s supposed to be really entertaining, though, to watch them go back and forth, so it isn’t all bad.

He, also, apparently has slept with every single member of their group, and most men you run across on campus. In fact, a fellow dance-mate of Hoseok’s, Jaekwan, is supposed to be dating Kihyun right now. Hoseok had warned him not to get his hopes up, as Kihyun has a heartbreaker-kind of reputation around, but Jaekwan had insisted that he could tame the man’s wild ways, that they were _for real_.

Hoseok chuckles to himself, remembering the naïve innocence shining in Jaekwan’s eyes. He’s known guys like Kihyun before, and they’ve never been “tamed”.

 _Tonight’s definitely gonna be interesting_ … Hoseok muses silently, wondering just how well _he_ and this mysterious Kihyun would get along…


	2. I Don't Care at All

Kihyun sets the last of the food down on the dining table, smiling contentedly at the spread he’s concocted in just a few short hours. He hadn’t meant to make so much food, but his guilt at breaking Jaekwan’s heart today seems to have lit a fire under his ass. Or, rather, his guilt over his _lack_ of guilt at breaking Jaekwan’s heart.

He wishes he felt bad, he really does, but this has happened so many times now he’s become desensitized to it.

“Wow, hyung,” Changkyun’s voice suddenly comments, earning a prompting glance from the older. Changkyun ventures further into the dining room, his smile growing impossibly wide at the sight greeting him. “This is amazing…” He then closes the distance between them, hugging the older from behind and nuzzling his face cutely into his shoulder. “You’re such a good cook, hyung~! I can’t wait until we can start eating.”

Kihyun pushes an amused breath through his pursed lips, recognizing the cute ploy for what it is: an attempt to get some food into him before they’re actually supposed to start eating.

“To the living room with you,” Kihyun commands, prying the maknae’s arms off him and gesturing him away. Changkyun pouts, but complies with the older’s words, grumbling about how nicer he’d been when they were dating. Kihyun only rolls his eyes, completely ignoring the attempt at guilting him into complying with his request.

 _It’s a good thing Minhyuk-ah invited Hyunwoo and his roommate over_ , Kihyun thinks, though he’d never verbally admit it in a million years. He could just imagine how much crap Minhyuk would give him for it, and he’d much rather stick to his initial stance than have to deal with _that_.

As if on cue, Kihyun can hear the sudden swinging-open of the front door, and Jooheon’s terrified yell from the couch. He chuckles to himself, shaking his head as he leaves the room to greet the guests.

 

Hoseok follows Minhyuk and Hyunwoo from a distance, thinking it best so as to avoid Minhyuk’s swinging limbs. He pulls excitedly at Hyunwoo’s arm, jumps around the sidewalk, and exhibits all the behaviors of a child whose just had _way_ too much candy. Not that Hoseok particularly minds, though. He’s always found his roommate’s boyfriend’s endless energy to be a sort-of comfort for him, reminding him of his own little brother back home.

They come to the apartment building soon enough, and Minhyuk leads them through the dingy lobby, past the questionable-looking elevator.

“That thing has been broken down for months,” Minhyuk explains at Hyunwoo’s questioning glance. “Luckily, we only live on the third floor, so it isn’t too much of a climb. I feel bad for the suckers living up on the fifteenth floor…” He adds the last bit in a dark chuckle, and Hyunwoo and Hoseok share a questioning glance.

It isn’t often that Minhyuk shows his sadistic side, and it’s always a shock when he does. Hoseok’s left wondering if Minhyuk didn’t have it out for the residents on the fifteenth floor, and didn’t somehow sabotage the elevator to get back at them or something…

Minhyuk bursts through the fifth door on the left after they exit the stairwell, the door bouncing back on the wall with a slight thud. There’s a yell of surprise from the room, and Hoseok has to bite back a chuckle. He glances over to see Jooheon, holding a hand to his chest and his mouth opened in a wide oval of shock. Changkyun’s giggling next to him on the couch, hugging himself round the middle. Hyungwon doesn’t even glance up from the phone in his long fingers, as if this scene is nothing new.

“You’re gonna punch a hole in the wall if you keep doing that, and I’m not paying for anything you damage, Minhyuk-ah.”

Hoseok turns at the unfamiliar voice, and feels his heart clam up his throat. A slightly-shorter man is staring at him with an unreadable smirk, pink hair pushed back to reveal a widow’s peak. His eyes shine, and Hoseok finds himself gulping anxiously. He shuffles in his stance, chewing uncertainly on his bottom lip.

“You must be Hoseok,” the man says, closing the distance between them enough to extend a friendly hand. “I’m Kihyun, Minhyuk’s roommate. I’ve heard a lot about you…” There’s something different in Kihyun’s tone, something about the way he’s watching Hoseok… It’s enough to set the man on edge.

“L-Likewise,” Hoseok stutters out, mentally chastising himself for his own stutter as he takes the younger’s hand. Kihyun’s smirk only grows at hearing it and squeezes his hand. It suddenly becomes hard to breathe, and he drops the hold as soon as he can. Kihyun’s eyes remain on him for a moment longer before he glances to Hyunwoo, and says how nice it is to see him again. Hoseok doesn’t quite hear, though, the pleasantries sounding a bit far off.

 _God, this guy is gorgeous_ … _I can see why so many are willing to get broken up by him._

Kihyun’s suddenly clapping his hands, and herding the others towards the dining room. Hoseok quickly moves to follow, if for nothing more than to get Kihyun’s oddly pleasing gaze off him.

Unbeknownst to him, Minhyuk and Kihyun are sharing an all-too knowing glance behind his back, a silent exchange only those two could understand.

 

After a successful dinner, Hyunwoo and Hoseok leave with Hyungwon, Jooheon, and Changkyun in tow. Minhyuk stays back to help Kihyun with the cleanup before heading over to his boyfriend’s place to spend the night, and a comfortable silence fills the kitchen.

At least, until Minhyuk has enough of it.

“I don’t want you going after Hoseok,” Minhyuk pipes up, setting dishes onto the drying rack after wiping off any excess water. Kihyun hums, though it’s about as noncommittal as he can muster. Minhyuk seems entirely unconvinced.

“He’s too pure for you,” Minhyuk goes on to defend. “He’s one of those types that wears his heart on his sleeve, as I’m sure you could tell by how he was staring at you all night… He’s never been good at hiding how he feels. He always falls hard, and falls fast. I don’t want you breaking his heart with your usual antics.”

“You make it sound like I do all this on purpose…” Kihyun grumbles. “I’m just having fun. It’s _their_ fault that they get too attached.”

“And I’m telling you,” Minhyuk defends, “he _will_ get attached. So, don’t. Even. Go there.”

“We’re two grown men,” Kihyun tells Minhyuk with a tone of finality. “If we end up hitting it off, then so be it. There’s no helping attraction.”

Minhyuk sighs loudly, very much not liking Kihyun’s answer, but leaves it for now. He’ll have to keep an eye on them, though, just in case…


	3. Candy Bear, Sweety Pie, I Wanna be Adored

“I’m serious, hyung,” Minhyuk insists, very much not dropping the subject. The drama on the television is paused, as it’s been long-forgotten ever since the brunette had entered their apartment. Hoseok sighs tiredly, exasperated with the conversation. “I don’t want you going anywhere near Kihyunnie again… It’s dangerous.”

“Aiiiish, who’s the dongsaeng here?” Hoseok asks, attempting to add a bit of lighthearted humor into the conversation. Minhyuk pouts, very much unamused by the older’s words.

“I don’t want to see you get hurt…” is all he says, causing Hoseok’s heart to constrict with guilt.

“I appreciate it Moongie,” Hoseok tells him, his voice warm and comforting. He sets a gentle hand on the younger’s head as he goes on to say, “Don’t worry, I know his reputation. I was there when he broke all our dongsaeng’s hearts, remember? I won’t get involved with him, I promise.” Minhyuk’s pout quickly melts into a delighted smile, and he launches forward to hug the older gratefully. Hoseok barely has time to hug back before Minhyuk pulls away, grabs Hyunwoo’s hand, and drags him off to bed.

Hoseok watches them as they go, a strained smile set on his face. He figures he ought to go to bed, as well, as it’s very late and he still has work in the morning despite him not having any classes. He shuts off the television and stands with a tired groan, then shuffles off to his own room for the night.

After stripping down to nothing but his underwear, he snuggles down into his blankets. He watches as his ceiling fan spins round and round, becoming lost to the monotonous whirring. His thoughts drift off to the face of that beautiful young man he’d met earlier tonight, of how adorable he’d seemed as he smiled and proudly proclaimed himself master of the apartment because of some dumb thing Minhyuk had said to rile him up.

His heart beats a little faster, and a warmth spreads through him. He finds himself smiling as he thinks of Kihyun, of how nice it’d be to get to know Kihyun…

But, then he remembers the promise he’s just made to Minhyuk, and suddenly he’s shoving such thoughts out of his mind and turning onto his side.

 _Out of sight, out of mind_ , Hoseok tells himself, very much intending to keep the promise.

 

Little does he know, across town the young man in question is lying awake, watching his own ceiling fan oscillate, smirking into the dark as he plans just how to see Hoseok again… and as soon as possible.

 

Hoseok almost manages to forget about the forbidden pink-haired young man… almost. He’d buried himself in tasks as soon as he’d gotten to work, a task not too difficult at a coffee shop close to a college campus. He spends the entire morning making orders, keeping customers happy, and cleaning up the sitting area.

Then, the bell above the glass door leading to the outside dings, and he almost chokes on his own spit.

Yoo Kihyun saunters into the café with Hyungwon in tow, though the taller doesn’t seem to be paying much attention to where they’re going. He’s staring down at his phone, probably counting up all the followers he has on all his different social medias. It’s a tally very important to him, for some reason. And then there’s Kihyun, in all his pink-haired glory, that proud smirk on his face that never seems to leave as he takes in the appearance of the café.

Hoseok has half a mind to escape to the back, to tell one of his coworkers that he’s going on break, but Kihyun sees him before he has a chance to turn around. The younger’s face breaks out into the brightest smiles, exposing a set of dimples just below his eyes, and it’s all Hoseok has in him to not reach over and pinch at his chubby face when they get to the counter.

“Funny running into you here~” Kihyun comments, causing Hyungwon to finally look up and realize where they are. Hoseok can feel himself blushing, but he does his best to ignore it as he tries for a nonchalant laugh. One that, he’s fairly certain, comes out about as nervous as he feels.

“Y-Yeah,” he stutters, chewing on his bottom lip despite himself. “I work here part-time. School won’t pay for itself, after all.” Kihyun barks out a high-pitched laugh that reminds Hoseok of a hyena, and the man nods.

“Very true,” he agrees, his sparkling eyes flitting up to the menu board above Hoseok’s head. “Well, I’ll just have an Americano, and Wonnie? I assume you want your usual caramel mocha?” Hoseok glances over to Hyungwon, silently pleading him to say something, _anything_ , that’ll get Kihyun’s attention off him, but the younger only hums, an amused smirk contorting his features.

“Did you want the mocha iced or hot?” Hoseok asks, distracting himself with typing the order onto his register screen. Kihyun hums, a most musical sound, and Hoseok can almost _feel_ him leaning forward on the counter. His heart pounds loudly in his chest, and blood roars in his ears. His gaze travels up to Kihyun’s eyes against his own mental protests, allowing Kihyun to stare directly into his soul as he utters a single word.

“ _Hot_.”

Hoseok actually chokes on his own spit, and hastily utters an affirmation and tells them the order will be out soon. Kihyun chuckles low in his throat, but doesn’t say anything as he only nods and gestures for Hyungwon to follow him. Hoseok chances looking up at Hyungwon again, but instantly regrets it, as the younger’s staring at him with a knowing yet unsympathetic gaze.

He watches as the two go over to a window table, and quickly goes to the back to see if there’s someone available to man the counter and possibly even take their order to them. He definitely needs that break now.

 

“I see you’ve got a new target,” Hyungwon says quietly as they sit down. Kihyun gives a halfhearted shrug, glancing at the blushing barista out of the corner of his eye.

“Minhyuk told me to stay away from him,” Kihyun sighs, not confirming or denying Hyungwon’s accusation. His dongsaeng snorts skeptically, leaning forward to rest his chin in a hand.

“And when was the last time you’ve done _any_ thing Minhyuk-hyung’s asked?”

Kihyun chuckles knowingly, watching from his peripheral vision how Hoseok practically trips over himself as he adorable goes to hide in the back room. _God_ , that man is positively divine… He’d been irresistible enough the other night, but he hadn’t been a nervous mess then. He hadn’t even begun to imagine how fun messing with the older would be.

He looks away disappointedly as Hoseok succeeds in escaping his line of sight, his gaze haphazardly dancing about the café. It’s then he catches a single sign declaring the café is currently hiring, and he files the information away to use for his own gain. He turn his eyes back to his dongsaeng, cocking his head to the side in mock-thought for a response, though both already know the answer.

“Never.”


	4. I'll Chew You Up and Spit You Out

“I just don’t know what I’m gonna do without him…” Jaekwan sighs dramatically, reclining against the row of lockers to his left. The room is so humid it’s almost hard to breathe, but Hoseok had needed to come into the locker room today. He hadn’t had time to go home for a shower before work, as dance practice had run late, so now he’s listening to Jaekwan’s broken ramblings about Kihyun. Hoseok glances over to his same-age friend, having to bite back a rueful chuckle.

“I don’t even know what I did wrong… We were doing so well when he broke it off.”

“That’s what he does,” Hoseok tells him bluntly. “You’ve heard the stories, Kwan-ah, and now you know they’re true.”

Jaekwan’s been on and on about the perfect Yoo Kihyun for the good part of an hour, only solidifying Hoseok’s resolve to stay as far away as he can from the guy. It’s already been a week since he’d last seen him, and he couldn’t be more relieved. He had almost thought… worried… there for a second that Kihyun had, for whatever reason, set his sights on him. Such worries have proved to be unwarranted due to the younger’s complete lack of presence, and Hoseok couldn’t be more relieved.

Because, honestly, if he’d become Kihyun’s new target, there’d be no way for him to reject him.

“I could’ve sworn it’d be different this time, with me,” Jaekwan says meekly, his voice weakened by heartache. “I thought this time he’d found something worth keeping…” Hoseok falls silent at this, unsure of quite what to say. Luckily, he has to get to work, so he doesn’t _need_ to say anything.

He sets a consoling hand on Jaekwan’s shoulder, offers him a supportive smile, and then heads off before he has the chance to be suckered into a cry-session.

 

Kihyun bounces on his heels excitedly, smirking around at the customers sipping on their drinks. He’s successfully gone through his training, and now he’s ready to start his official first day on the job… which just so happens to share a shift with Hoseok. Of course, none of the others know where he’s working now, but that’s for the better… for now.

He glances over at the clock. Hoseok should be walking in any minute now, and when he does…

“K-K-K-K-Kihyun-ah?”

_God, he’s adorable._

Kihyun turns his head, knowing exactly from the stutter who it is. He throws on his absolutely best smile, making sure to show off his dimples at his new coworker.

“Aw, you’re so cute when you’re surprised~” Kihyun comments, turning round fully to face Hoseok. His words seem to bring on a terrible blush, which only further his cute-factor. Kihyun chuckles breathily, stepping closer to the older male. “I saw the help-wanted sign when I was in here last week and applied. I’ve been needing a job for a little while now, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.”

Hoseok is at a complete loss for what to say. He feels very small under the man’s gaze, despite being older, taller, and even more muscular. None of that seems to matter in this case, though, as the younger looks about ready to eat him alive.

The man’s mouth goes dry at the mere thought, a voice whispering in the back of his head how he very much _wants_ to be eaten alive by him.

“So,” Kihyun goes on to say, clearly undeterred by Hoseok’s silence, “I was just wondering. Is it alright if I call you ‘hyung’? I know I’m being a little forward, but, seeing as how we have close mutual friends, I just _know_ we’ll be getting close to each other soon enough…”

“Yes,” Hoseok answers a bit too eagerly, nodding his head. “Y-Yeah, that’s uh… That’s totally fine.” He clears his throat, leaning against the counter in an effort to look casual, but his hand slips off the slick edge and he damn near hits his head on it. Kihyun catches him, though, the younger surprisingly strong despite his small body. Hoseok’s blush only worsens, and Kihyun can’t help but bark out a laugh.

“Careful, _hyung_ ~” Kihyun tells him, the way his voice tilts on the honorific causing Hoseok’s heart to stutter in its own beating. “You’ll hurt yourself trying to look all suave like that.”

“I’m v-very thuave,” Hoseok says before he can stop himself, his lisp coming out due to his own embarrassment. Kihyun hums in his throat, an amused smile reaching his eyes in the most adoring of ways.

“Sure, tough guy,” Kihyun teases. Hoseok opens his mouth to protest, but Kihyun shushes him with a gentle push towards the back. “We need more cakes from the back for the display case, hyung. Would you mind getting them~?”

Hoseok tells himself he _chooses_ to get the cakes, because they need them up front, and absolutely _not_ because of that sickeningly sweet smile Kihyun is giving him. Kihyun watches him as he hurries off, biting on his lower lip at how already-pliant the man is.

This may be easier than he’d thought…

 

“How was work, hyung?” Hyungwon asks as Hoseok stumbles into the door. He shoots a glare over at the lanky man, whose only staring at him with a knowing smirk.

“You could’ve warned me, you know,” Hoseok grumbles. He tosses his bag to the side and shuffles off to the kitchen, very much needing a ramyeon. He’d put two and two together, and realized that Hyungwon _had_ to have known about Kihyun’s applying to the café, as the two had _been together when he did it_. He feels betrayed, annoyed… and oddly grateful. If he’d have known Kihyun was going to be there today, he honestly might’ve switched shifts with someone last minute.

Hyungwon pads into the kitchen after him on bare feet, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Kihyun-hyung said he had fun,” Hyungwon reveals, causing Hoseok to stiffen in surprise. He also had fun, more fun at work than he’s had in a long time, but like hell he’d ever admit it. Having any sort of positive recall of the younger makes Hoseok feel as if he’s breaking his promise to Minhyuk, somehow, even though he isn’t _technically_ breaking it… yet.

“He also said that you’re really cute when you’re nervous,” Hyungwon continues, pretending not to notice Hoseok’s reaction even though he most certainly did. “He just won’t shut up about how adorable it is when you stutter or when your lisp comes out… It’s honestly pretty nauseating.”

“Y-You’re talking to him right n-now?” Hoseok demands, whirling about and backing away from Hyungwon’s phone instinctually. Hyungwon watches him amusedly, a dark glint to his eye. Hoseok pouts at the expression, turning back around to continue his task. He hears Hyungwon shuffle off, and allows himself a deep breath to clear his head.

 

Kihyun’s phone dings, and he opens it with a knowing smirk. It’s a short clip Hyungwon’s just texted him of Hoseok backing away from the younger, stuttering out a question with wide eyes and a deep blush. Kihyun yelps out a laugh as he saves the clip and thanks Hyungwon. He hadn’t even asked the younger for such a gift, but man will he cherish it.

He glances up at the sky as he walks, already trying to come up with other ways to get such a response out of the older.

He seems to already be sufficiently riled up from only one day of work with Kihyun. The younger chuckles lowly to himself, patting himself on a job well done.

He can barely even wait for his next shift.


	5. Cause that’s What Young Love is All About

“I cannot _believe_ you,” Minhyuk grumbles, crossing his arms and glaring at his insufferable roommate. “I _told_ you to stay away! Then you go and get a job with him?! What the hell???!” Kihyun has to fight back an airy chuckle. His dramatic roommate has just found out about his new job… and to say he’s displeased with the situation is an understatement.

“I never agreed to stay away from anyone,” Kihyun defends. “You asked, but I never agreed.” He pauses, pushing out an annoyed breath at the slightly-older for killing his after-work buzz before adding, “You know I’ve been needing a job, anyway, so it isn’t as if it’s _only_ because Hoseok-hyung works—”

“You’re already calling him ‘hyung’??” Minhyuk practically shrieks. “You won’t even call _me_ that!!!”

“Because we’re only a couple weeks apart,” Kihyun mutters defiantly. He stands then, nearing the end of his allotted patience for the other man. “I just figured I’d tell you myself before you found out somewhere else, because I know you’d only be more upset if you did. Now, are you going to be around for dinner? We have plenty of leftovers from the other night…”

“This conversation is _so_ not over, Kihyun-ssi,” Minhyuk tells him, pouting a little. “We need to set boundaries between you and Hoseok-hyung _now_ , so that you won’t get any funny ideas.”

“No, we don’t,” Kihyun disagrees immediately over his shoulder as he disappears into the kitchen. “That’s absolutely none of your business.”

“Fine,” Minhyuk fires back, “but when you break his heart, don’t expect me to take your side.” Kihyun then hears the slightly-older man take a few steps, and suddenly the door is slamming open and closed.

Kihyun merely rolls his eyes, Minhyuk’s attitude having fully taken away all fuzziness he’d felt after his first shift with Hoseok. He takes out his phone and replays the video clip Hyungwon had sent him before. The footage brings a silly, adoring smile to his face, and he finds himself trying to concoct ways at work to get such a flustered reaction from Hoseok again… but then stops himself.

He wipes the smile off his face, his heart hammering embarrassedly in his chest as he quickly puts away his phone and begins pulling out leftovers from the fridge. He pushes away all thoughts of the older man for now, ignoring the way the tips of his ears heat up when he thinks of him.

 

“You promised me, hyung!” Minhyuk exclaims, not even bothering to say hello as he barges into Hyunwoo, Hyungwon, and Hoseok’s apartment. Hoseok almost chokes on his ramyeon at the sudden intrusion, his eyes wide and looking like a dog whose just been caught tracking mud into the house. He can feel Hyungwon’s amused gaze on him as Minhyuk stalks over to him, his eyes ablaze with indignant fire.

“W-W-W-What??” Hoseok stutters out, very much at a loss as to why Minhyuk could possibly be looking at him like that.

“You promised me you wouldn’t get involved with Kihyun-ah!” Hyungwon tiredly sighs from the sidelines, and Hoseok finds himself very grateful suddenly for his dongsaeng, as he’s just drawn the irate brunet’s attention off him.

“They’re only working together, Minhyuk-ah,” Hyungwon intercedes. “It isn’t as if they blew each other in the stock room during their shift…” His eyes flick over to Hoseok then, noting how he blushes at the mere thought of such a lewd action. He chuckles lowly to himself, filing it away for future torment.

“You and I both know he’s set his claws into hyung,” Minhyuk defends. “It’s only a matter of time now until Kihyunnie has his way with him.”

“I d-do have a mind of m-my own, Minhyukkie…” Hoseok mumbles halfheartedly. “If I don’t’ w-want to… you know… with Kihyunnie, then I won’t.” Minhyuk coos then in such a condescending way Hoseok would be offended if he weren’t so flattered by the adoring light in the younger’s eyes.

“You’re so cute, hyung~” he compliments, sitting down on the floor beside him with a soft thump. He leans over to hug the older tightly. “But, see, that’s the problem. He always manages to worm his way past his flings’ defenses, no matter how resolute they’d been in the beginning. Then, just when you’re in love with him, he’ll pull the rug right out from under you and leave you with a broken ass and a shattered heart… I don’t want to see that happen to you.”

“If Kihyunnie really is as proficient as you say,” Hyunwoo pipes in from his place on the couch, his gaze never leaving the movie playing on the television, “then Hoseok-ah never had a chance in the first place. So just let it play out, and we’ll help him through it once it’s over and done with.” Minhyuk suddenly releases Hoseok only to bound over to sit beside his boyfriend.

“You’re always such a calming voice, hyung~” Minhyuk comments, snuggling up close to his boyfriend. Hyunwoo hums in acknowledgment, a blush flaring up on his cheeks despite his otherwise calm demeanor. Hyungwon chuckles under his breath, glancing over to Hoseok amusedly. Though, Hoseok can’t quite meet his eyes.

He stares at his bowl of noodles, one of his favorite dishes seeming most unappetizing now. He replays the conversation that’s just gone on in his head over and over. Images of the younger flash before his eyes, and he finds himself smiling before he can stop himself.

He’d noticed many things in that single shift they’d shared that day. He’d noticed how Kihyun would purse his lips when he focused on something, he’d seen the difference between the smile he’d have when talking with Hoseok and talking with customers… He’d noted how cute the younger’s butt had been in those pants…

Hoseok excuses himself under the guise of homework, and quickly retreats from the room. He pauses only to take his bowl to the sink before going to sit at his desk, his mind on anything _but_ the homework he has to do.

He opens a drawer and pulls out some blank sheet music, inspired for the first time in a long time to work on his true passion. He’s been so busy lately with work and classes that he’d been sort of dried up as far as his creativity goes. But, with all these events with a certain pink-haired man, Hoseok finds himself driven to write out his thoughts and feeling about the matter.

Hopefully, once he’s done with this song, he’ll have such things sorted out fully.


	6. So Pull Me Closer and Kiss Me Hard

Kihyun exhales slowly into the pocket of bubblegum he’s pushed out with his tongue, creating an ideally round pink bubble, the color matching his hair perfectly. As it pops, he can’t help but smirk. He notes the way Hoseok’s shoulders jolt at the sound, filing it away for future reference.

“Hyung~” Kihyun calls sweetly, doing his best to bite back his own chuckle at how tense Hoseok is. The older hums, though doesn’t look away from the drink he’s making. “I was wondering… did you want to go out tonight? After work?”

“Um…” Hoseok mumbles, shifting on his feet in uncertainty.

 

It’s been a month since Kihyun had begun working at the café, and it’s been absolute hell for Hoseok. Kihyun’s flirting has been getting more and more blatant as time has gone on, escalating from simple winks every now and then to an occasional touch to full-on back-hugs and handholding. Hoseok hadn’t meant to let it go this far, but he just couldn’t help it.

No matter how much he’s wanted to spur such advances away, he’s never been able to actually do it. Every day he’d come to work, he’s done so with the intent to tell Kihyun that they shouldn’t take this any further. But, he never can bring himself to when the time came.

Kihyun’s simplest glances, briefest of touches, are enough to set Hoseok’s blood boiling in the best of ways. His presence is almost intoxicating, and any resolve Hoseok had built up the night before to keep away from the younger is always broken down immediately.

Though, Hoseok never minds it.

 

“Hyung?” Kihyun asks, setting a hand on Hoseok’s bicep. The older jumps away, clearly having been deep in thought. The younger does his best not to coo at the panicked light flickering within his eyes, finding it oddly adorable. It reminds him of a scared little bunny, almost.

Hoseok glances over to say no, that it’d be a bad idea, to end this once and for all. But, then he sees Kihyun’s coy smile, his perfectly-tousled hair… the unreadable light sparkling in his eyes.

The rejection sticks in his throat, and his fingers practically twitch with the need to wipe away the speck of flour that had gotten onto the younger when he was working in the back earlier. A thought comes to Hoseok that maybe, if he just got it out of his system this once, then it’d be enough. If he could just be with Kihyun one time, he could be done with it forever.

“Okay,” he answers at long last, hoping against the odds that this would work. Kihyun’s small grin grows to overtake his entire face, exposing the dimples that Hoseok has just been wanting to pinch at for weeks now. Kihyun nods, as if that settles everything, and parts his glossy pink lips to say something, but is interrupted by a customer. He gives Hoseok a tired look, as if to say their work is never done, and goes to take the teenager’s order.

Hoseok returns his attention to the task at hand, releasing a shaky breath as he tries to regain control of his heartbeat.

God, Kihyun is going to be the death of him…

 

Once their shifts are over, Hoseok and Kihyun leave the café behind as they trek down the sidewalk. Kihyun walks closely to the older, almost as if to tempt him to take his hand. Hoseok’s mouth goes dry as he realizes just what he’s gotten himself into, and how Minhyuk will react when he finds out.

“You like ramyeon, right?” Kihyun prompts, earning a hum of confirmation from the older. He smiles almost proudly, and presses himself closer to slip an arm into the crook of Hoseok’s elbow. “Great! I know this new place I know you’re going to love, then.” Hoseok nods, but doesn’t say anything. He can almost _hear_ Kihyun’s pout at his continued silence. “What’s wrong?” the younger asks. Hoseok pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth, unsure of how he should answer this.

“I don’t know how to say this,” he begins anxiously, “but I sort of made this promise to Minhyukkie … about you. I promised to not get involved with you because of your reputation…” He hopes it doesn’t come out as rude or harsh as it sounds, as that isn’t his intention at all, but the sharp inhale of breath from the younger says otherwise.

“Minhyuk-ah asked me to promise the same thing,” Kihyun sighs out, though he doesn’t pull away. “I didn’t agree, though, because I knew that I wanted to spend more time with you and get to know you better.”

“Why?” Hoseok can’t help but ask, surprised by the younger’s words. Kihyun chuckles at this, as if his answer should be obvious.

“You’re funny, smart, and absolutely gorgeous,” Kihyun states plainly, as if his words aren’t bringing such a deep blush to Hoseok’s cheeks like they are. “You’re a genuinely decent human being, so why wouldn’t I want to get to know you more?”

“I d-d-don’t know…” Hoseok mumbles bashfully, earning a slight coo from the pink-haired man.

“Look, Hoseok,” Kihyun sighs, pulling them both over to the side of the cement to keep out of other people’s ways. He reaches up to tilt Hoseok’s chin down, forcing him to look him right in the eyes. “You mentioned my reputation, and I’m not surprised you know it. I like going out with people, I like having fun. I won’t deny it. I’m not looking for anything serious, never have been, but sometimes people get too attached. When that happens, I think it’s better to just cut them loose as soon as possible before they get in any deeper… Does that make sense?”

Hoseok finds himself nodding before he can even really think about it, the earnest light in Kihyun’s eyes driving him to agree to literally anything the younger says. This is the most serious he’d ever seen the man, as Kihyun had always had this sort of fun, flirty, somewhat snarky vibe coming off him whenever he and Hoseok interacted. But, now, there’s nothing but straightforward honesty in his voice, and it’s honestly more intoxicating than any flirtatious gesture Kihyun’s ever made at him.

Kihyun releases a single breath, nodding to himself as if that resolves the issue.

“Good,” he says, smiling a little. “Now, I know Minhyuk-ah won’t be happy about us going out, but just let me handle him, okay? If there’s anything I’m good at, it’s handling that obnoxious stick of a man.”

Hoseok lets loose a relieved chuckle at this, the pure sound causing Kihyun’s smile to grow. It always seems to have that effect on him, funny enough. The older nods, and Kihyun hums in satisfaction as he turns them both back towards their destination. He then begins to chat about nothing in particular. Classes, tv dramas, and hobbies are all subjects that slip passed his pink lips, but Hoseok doesn’t really pay much attention.

He’s just content to listen to the sound of the younger’s voice for however long this may last.


	7. I’m Gonna Pop Your Bubblegum Heart

They reach the ramyeon joint not much later. Warm air surrounds them in a _whoosh_ as soon as they enter, and they’re seated at a table really only big enough for one. They squish together on the bench, their thighs pressed together under the table. The smell of noodles and boiling meat makes Hoseok’s mouth water, and he’s suddenly very glad indeed that he agreed to this.

“I asked you out,” Kihyun says as he opens a menu for them both to peruse, “so this is my treat~” Hoseok opens his mouth to protest, babbling nervously something about how he’s the hyung and he should pay, but Kihyun silences him by pressing a single pudgy finger against his lips. “No arguing, hyung,” he says, his tone playfully stern, “or I may have to punish you for it later~”

Hoseok just about chokes on his own breath, sending the younger into a fit of laughter. He tries to be indignant, tries to be upset that Kihyun’s laughing at his near-death experience in such a way, but he just can’t bring himself to. All he can do is smile like an idiot, because the sound of mirth is such beautiful music to his ears…

 

The two pick out what they want and order quickly. The ramyeon place is small, with barely any room for the mass of customers to breathe. But, Hoseok doesn’t mind it. It has a homey-sort of feel, and it sets his mind at ease. He finds it easier to talk with Kihyun in this kind of environment, and the conversation flows better than any he’s ever had on a date before.

Kihyun laughs at his dorky word-puns, answering with a few of his own, and they bond over a mutual taste in movies and music. Hoseok reveals that he’s currently in the songwriting and producing program at school, and Kihyun just about bursts at this. He says he’s in the vocal program, and notes how insane it is they haven’t run into each other yet.

Hoseok chooses not to say that he’s known Kihyun’s in the vocal program, that he’s even been to a couple concerts where Kihyun had soloed before, thinking that could come off as a bit creepy.

 

They leave the restaurant a few hours later, well after many of the other customers have left, and huddle together in the frigid night air. It isn’t quite winter yet, but it’s definitely getting there. Kihyun doesn’t mind, though, as it gives him a shameless excuse to cuddle close to the older as they walk. Hoseok doesn’t pull away, much to the younger’s relief. In fact, he moves a bit closer, and even slips an arm into Kihyun’s to hold him near.

Kihyun can’t help but smile at how at ease the older is with him now, a light pink dusting his pale cheeks at the progress they’ve made tonight.

 

They walk back to the café without really thinking. Neither can help but chuckle at realizing where they had ended up, both having been so caught up in the conversation they hadn’t realized. They hover at the corner of the building, feeling the impending yet natural end to their date as if it were a palpable thing between them

Typically, Kihyun wouldn’t end things here. He’d either drag his conquest back to his apartment or allow himself to be dragged to wherever said conquest lived to have his way with them, but he surprises himself with a lack of interest in such a steamy night. He guesses it’s just because he’d had so much ramyeon before, and that things had gone _so well_ tonight… He honestly can’t remember a first date that had been this enjoyable.

“I g-gueth I’d better get home,” Hoseok chuckles out as the conversation lags a bit. The sound of his lisp causes Kihyun’s lips to quirk up affectionately, and he steps a bit closer to the older.

“I had a lot of fun, hyung~” he tells him honestly, and Hoseok’s anxious expression breaks out into the most beautiful smile Kihyun has ever had the pleasure of seeing. Hoseok pulls a hand free from his pocket, and slips his fingers into Kihyun’s hand. The younger laughs under his breath at the simple, pure gesture, and he squeezes his hyung’s fingers reassuringly.

He leans up on his tiptoes, intending to press just a simple kiss against that amazing smile to thank him for such an evening. But, as soon as their lips brush against each other, something changes. There’s a noticeable shift in the air, and both men’s hearts pound with a hunger neither had known laid there.

Hoseok’s arms encircle themselves around Kihyun’s small waist, holding him as close as possible as Kihyun wraps his own arms around Hoseok’s neck. It’s a bit of a stretch for the shorter, but neither realize. The younger slips his tongue out in silent question, and Hoseok gladly lets him into his mouth as his mind becomes nothing but a haze. Having Kihyun so close is like being drunk and high all at once, he thinks.

A heat begins to build up in his gut, and Hoseok lets slip the tiniest whimper of want he’s ever uttered. Kihyun chuckles a little, and slowly begins to pull away, separating himself from the temptation of the older man. Both their faces are painted in a deep blush, and their pupils are blown wide.

“I’ll thee you later, hyung,” Kihyun tells him, losing control of his lisp due to the heady sensation from moments before. He presses one last kiss goodbye against the older’s soft lips, and pulls away before Hoseok can protest.

The older can only watch him go, an expression of absolute infatuation glued to his face.

 

Kihyun lies awake that night, unable to keep himself from smiling. He stares up at the ceiling, his eyes alight with memories of the date. He can’t get over just how perfect it’d gone. There’d been no awkward hiccups, no strained silences… They’d never run out of things to talk about, and everything had just been _so easy_ between them.

And that’s not even to mention the obvious passion between them both…

His fingers drift up from the covers to lightly touch his own lips, replaying the scene over and over in his mind. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt such a strong attraction to anyone before. That’s not to say he’s never had any hot, fiery flings, but they’d always been with absolute assholes who have no business dating anyone and were only ever good for sex.

Hoseok seems to be the whole package, with his adorable stutter, childlike innocence, and genuinely good heart. Kihyun smirks into the dark, chewing on his bottom lip as he thinks of all the time he’d like to spend with this particular hyung.

Or, more accurately, all the things he’d like to do to him…


	8. I’m Miss Sugar Pink; Liquor, Liquor Lips

Hoseok is still smiling like a ditzy idiot the next morning, the taste of ramyeon and bubblegum still on his lips. He’d never thought it’d make an addictive combination before, but now he knows how truly wrong he’d been.

He wanders into the kitchen, shuffling about to get a cup of coffee. He knows he’ll be appreciative of the caffeine later on, but he doesn’t feel as if he really needs it now. He hadn’t managed to get a wink of sleep all night, but he isn’t sleepy in the slightest. Instead, he feels as if he’s on Cloud Nine, floating through the apartment on a wind of bliss.

One that’s quickly swept away, however, when he sees Minhyuk’s stern glare.

“Where’d you go after work last night, hyung?” is all he asks, and Hoseok gulps nervously. He feels indescribably guilty all of a sudden, his blissful bubble bursting at the hard light in the younger man’s eyes.

“Um… I went out for some ramyeon,” he answers, not exactly lying but also not giving the whole truth. He remembers what Kihyun had said the previous night about handling Minhyuk for him, and finds himself wishing very much that his pink-haired dongsaeng were here right now to take the brunt of this. Minhyuk’s eyes narrow, almost as if hearing his thoughts. He stares silently at Hoseok for a moment, then two… before his shoulders deflate, and he sighs out in what sounds to be defeat. Though, this only serves to worsen Hoseok’s guilt.

“I tried to keep you safe, hyung…” is all he says before turning and shuffling off. Hoseok’s eyes widen, having never seen Minhyuk this subdued before. The younger’s shoulders are slumped, and his head is bent forward. He looks as if the weight of the world is on his shoulders…

Hoseok hears the opening and closing of the front door, and he assumes the younger has just left. It’s Saturday, so Hoseok can’t really think of where his dongsaeng could be going at this time of day. He doesn’t question it, though. He merely sips on his coffee, it tasting much more bitter than usual, and he silently goes back to his room.

Even though he needs nothing more than to focus on the schoolwork he’s fallen behind on, his mind has other ideas and plays him daydreams of just what kind of date he could possibly go on next with the younger.

 

Kihyun doesn’t expect to see Minhyuk home so early in the day. He’s in the middle of making breakfast when his roommate gets home, seeming quite downtrodden. He wonders if Minhyuk and Hyunwoo had gotten into some sort of argument. That’s gotta be it, as there’s no other explanation he can think of for such a mood.

“Want some pancakes?” he catches himself asking as Minhyuk trudges into the kitchen, his socked-feet sliding across the tiled floor. Minhyuk doesn’t respond, merely gets a juice from the fridge before shuffling out of the room. Kihyun watches with pursed lips as he goes, wondering what the fight could’ve been about.

It’s then he gets a text from Hoseok. His heart hammers at seeing the contact flash on his screen, and anticipation flares through his fingertips as he unlocks his phone. An excitement that dies, however, at seeing the message that’s been sent.

_Minhyukkie knew this morning before I even had a chance to explain about our date… He may be on his way home in a sour mood… Sorry Kihyunnie ;_;_

Kihyun smiles a bit at the message despite its contents, finding the expression easily at imagining an adorable lilt to the older man’s voice as he says this. However, he quickly puts away his phone, and shuts off the fire under the pancake currently cooking before following after his troublesome roommate.

He goes to the slightly-older’s room, only pausing to knock on the door once before pushing in. Minhyuk is lying on his bed, his earbuds in and his eyes glued to his phone. Kihyun sucks in a breath at the sight, recognizing it as a sign that the other is in a very bad mood indeed. He goes to sit beside him on the bed, though, prodding his leg to get his attention. Minhyuk merely glances over at him, his gaze hardening at the sight.

He sluggishly removes his earbuds and locks his phone, and looks at the shorter as if to prompt him to start.

“Nothing happened, if that’s what you’re worried about…” Kihyun finds himself saying before he can think to do otherwise. Minhyuk’s eyebrows immediately shoot up, clearly surprised. Kihyun pushes out an amused breath through his pursed lips at this, adding, “We just got some food, that’s all.”

“So…” Minhyuk says slowly, his brow creasing together in thought, “does that mean you… _aren’t_ interested in hyung, after all?” Kihyun’s lips contort into a delighted smirk, his eyes positively sparkling as he thinks of the kiss he’d shared with that man.

“I most definitely wouldn’t say that,” he replies truthfully. Minhyuk grows only more confused at this. Usually Kihyun doesn’t hold back on the first day, catapulting him and his fling into the bed practically the moment the date starts. But, he and Hoseok hadn’t had sex? And Kihyun’s still interested in him? …And what’s with that sickening smile he has on right now???

“Just… don’t be mad at hyung, okay?” Kihyun requests, the odd look Minhyuk is currently giving him successfully dragging him out of his daze. Minhyuk hums, an unreadable light to his eyes. Kihyun nods himself, feeling his mission complete, and gets up to continue his work in the kitchen. “Come eat breakfast, Minhyuk-ah,” he instructs, pulling out his phone to send a message to tell Hoseok everything’s okay. “I made too much for just me, and I’m not letting so much food go to waste.”

Minhyuk wordlessly stands and follows his same-age friend back to the kitchen. He watches Kihyun as he types out something on his phone, studying how he reacts to such a quick reply that comes only a second later. He’s sure the conversation is with Hoseok, but how he’s acting just doesn’t make sense. Kihyun’s _never_ been so clearly excited to hear back from a fling, especially one that he has yet to sleep with.

If Minhyuk didn’t know any better, he’d think that Kihyun… actually _liked_ Hoseok…

 _That’s ridiculous_ , he tells himself as he sits down at the small table at the kitchen. Though, he still can’t help the growing suspicion as he watches Kihyun’s constant grin as he interacts with their mutual hyung over text.

 

Hoseok breathes a sigh of relief as he reads Kihyun’s consoling message. He’s so glad Minhyuk isn’t mad at him. He just couldn’t forgive himself if he’d lost a friendship like he had with the younger over something like this… A second message suddenly comes through without prompting, and Hoseok feels an embarrassed heat flood his cheeks.

_Now that that’s taken care of… I had a fun time last night~_

The man nervously chuckles, his blood roaring in his ears as he readies himself to type a proper reply. He doesn’t want to seem too eager, but he can’t be cold, either. He takes a moment too long drafting his answer, but finally comes up with something he thinks to be dripping with suaveness.

_Then maybe we can do it again sometime~?_

_Careful there, hyung, or else someone will think you actually like me_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

Hoseok laughs again, this time a bit less strained, as he the sound of Kihyun’s laughter echoes in his ears…

God, he’s got it so bad already… and it’s only been a night.


	9. Hit Me with Your Sweet Love

Kihyun hums a sweet little tune as he cleans up the apartment. He’s fallen behind in the past couple weeks with the housekeeping, ever since his first date with Hoseok, and he’s set this day aside to catch up. But, even though this is the first Saturday he’s spent away from Hoseok since then doesn’t mean his mind is free of the older. 

This fact is easy to see from the dazed, silly smile gracing his pink lips as he works.

Minhyuk bursts into the apartment, just as energetic as ever. He runs passed the doorway to the kitchen, but then comes back into sight a second later, his chest heaving. Kihyun glances up from his diligent work with the Swiffer, raising a single brow in silent question as Minhyuk points an accusatory finger in his direction.

“ _ You’re  _ going with us to karaoke tonight!” Minhyuk announces, his voice much louder than necessary. “Hoseok-hyung says that he doesn’t wanna go without you, so you’re going with us!” Kihyun shrugs before going back to his work, unaffected by his roommate’s typical theatrics. It’s almost as if he can  _ hear  _ Minhyuk pouting at his blasé response, and he can’t help but smirk as he turns his back to the slightly-older.

His roommate struts into the kitchen, purposefully stepping in the way of the Swiffer. Kihyun shoots him a scowl, but he doesn’t react more than that. Minhyuk goes to the fridge and opens it, pulling out a fruit juice. He hops up onto the counter as he opens it and takes a swig. Kihyun does his best to ignore him as he goes on with his work. 

“You and Hoseok-hyung have been attached at the hip lately,” Minhyuk comments dryly. “What gives? Usually after you screw a guy for a while, you drop him.” Kihyun purses his lips at the other’s wording, it making him sound much crueler than he means to be. 

“Not that it’s any of your business,” the shorter begins, jabbing at one particularly harder-to-reach spot in the far corner, “but we haven’t screwed yet.” Minhyuk seems to take a moment too long to process this, as the atmosphere in the room grows incredibly still. A small peace that shatters, however, at Minhyuk’s obnoxious guffaw. 

“Really???” he asks disbelievingly, swinging his legs as if this is the best piece of gossip he’s heard all month. “Why not?? I mean, I know him not being a virgin must be a turn-off for you, but—”

“Minhyuk-ah!” Kihyun snaps, eyes going wide as the tips of his ears begin to blaze a bright red. Minhyuk snickers, smirking around the mouth of his juice bottle as he quirks up a brow. He takes another swig, resolutely emptying the bottle, before going on.

“So??” he prompts, waving at his roommate. “What’s got you waiting to have your way with him?” Kihyun frowns, glancing down to the floor. He continues Swiffering around for a bit, thoughtful, and Minhyuk starts to wonder if the shorter is just ignoring his question.

“He’s just… fun to be around,” Kihyun says vaguely, offering half a shrug. Minhyuk can’t help but narrow his gaze as he watches his roommate, his brows creasing.

“You mean… you  _ like  _ him?” Minhyuk can’t help but ask, utterly shocked. Kihyun rolls his eyes, scoffing at his roommate’s dramatics.

“O… Of course I like him,” he says. “I wouldn’t enjoy hanging around him if I didn’t.”

“No, I mean  _ like _ -like,” Minhyuk presses, hopping off the counter to hover directly over the cleaning man. “I mean like as in you like him  _ romantically _ , like you actually wanna date him, have a real  _ relationship _ with him. Do you??” Kihyun avoids his eyes, some weird, unnamable emotion sticking in his throat and making his heart beat a bit faster. 

“Don’t be ridiculouth,” Kihyun defends, absolutely refusing to meet Minhyuk’s eyes. His palms begin to sweat, a sure sign he’s lying. But… is it a lie?? He’s never thought about it, he only has been going through the motions with Hoseok, hasn’t he? Sure, they hang out a lot, and he had to practically force himself to not go to surprise Hoseok at work today, thereby ruining their short-lived break from each other.

He pictures Hoseok’s smile, his laugh, how warm such pure, joyous sounds make his heart. He gulps thickly, gripping the handle of the Swiffer so tight his knuckles turn white. Sweat begins to bead at his temples, and his breaths start to come out shorter. He doesn’t know why he’s reacting like this at the notion of liking Hoseok, actually liking Hoseok. 

But… then again, that giddy sort-of warmth that only ever enters his being when he’s close to the older does remind him of a certain ex… The way Hoseok holds him with his strong arms, keeps him close to his side and can appease his nagging so easily… 

“Ki…?” Minhyuk asks, breaking Kihyun out of his silent reverie. He blinks, the distant light in his eyes turning more grounded as he meets his roommate’s eyes. “You okay?” Minhyuk seems worried, and Kihyun wonders just how long he’d been stuck in his own head.

“I’m not feeling well,” he says roughly, swallowing around the lump in his throat. He walks to the trash can with knocking knees, his breathing oddly labored at the simple action. He unclips the wet cloth and drops it into the can, setting the Swiffer against the wall beside it. “I don’t think I should go out tonight,” he continues to say, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He keeps his head down as he turns and mutters a small apology as he leaves the kitchen.

Minhyuk pouts after him, having half a mind to ask him what’s really wrong. He doesn’t believe Kihyun feeling unwell for an instant, since he’d been in such a good mood when he’d come home… Why, then, at the questions about Hoseok did Kihyun just get so antsy and anxious…?

The taller huffs out a breath, pulling his phone out to text Hyunwoo about the conversation. He feels like he’s just messed something up, but it isn’t like Kihyun to just let Minhyuk screw up everything without pointing it out… And, if Kihyun isn’t going to explain it, he’s left with no other choice than to ask his boyfriend.

 

Kihyun lies down on his bed after shutting his door, folding his hands over his stomach and staring up at the ceiling with an unblinking gaze. Memories swim up from the corners of his mind, memories of the first man he had ever really cared about… and how that had blown up in his face entirely. It was then he’d decided just sleeping around was easier. It was cleaner with no emotions attached, and he wasn’t pent-up with frustrations. 

But… has he himself forgotten just what that man had taught him? That valuable lesson about not letting people in, or else be doomed to be broken and disappointed in the end? Apparently, with Hoseok, he has…

Kihyun turns on his side with a sigh, kneading his lower lip between his teeth. 

He knows what he needs to do, what he needs to do as soon as possible. Or else he’ll be the broken one again...


End file.
